My Gay Boyfriend
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: Namine finally tells her best friend that she has a crush on him. But what happens when it all goes downhill from there? AkuRoku. RokuNami. AkuDemy.


_Hello you guys! I know I'm pretty much putting off all my on-going stories to write this. But the idea popped in my head and wouldn't go away. I didn't want to make it into a chapter story so I made it a one-shot. _

_Okay. As the description says this starts out as AkuRoku. I don't really like AkuRoku but it seemed like a good couple to use when doing this story. But in the end it will be a fluffy RokuNami, you'll see! (And AkuDemy sprinkled in too). So I basically made the couples I support come out at the end. _

_Yeah. I love the cliche title. I really do. _

_**Disclaimer: **Eh. Disney would probably disapprove of this one.  
_

_-Ash_

* * *

Namine knew it was going to be a great day today. She had it all planned out perfectly. The only thing she had to worry about was being rejected. But they've been friends forever and she's the only girl he ever talks to. That had to mean something, right?

Suddenly, he was coming around the corner of the hallway. Namine slammed herself against the locker behind her. She was getting nervous. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. He was gaining in, oh shit. Namine popped away from the locker to stand in front of him.

He greeted her with a smile, "Hey Nams, what's up?"

She gulped, "H-Hey Roxas! How did your day go?"

Roxas rolled his eyes before opening the locker beside Namine's, "Boring as hell. What's up with you? You seem a little nervous."

"Well...I-I um... there's something I've been meaning to tell you. I'm really kind of scared to."

The blond in front of her scoffed, "Oh come on. You can tell me anything."

Namine sighed, "I really like you Roxas. More than just a best friend."

The girl jumped when his locker door slammed shut. She gazed at him stunned and confused with his reaction. He turned to her and bit his bottom lip. Her heart lodged in her throat as her stomach twisted into a tight knot. Here it goes, time for rejection.

"Namine, I'm sorry. I guess I should've told you."

Said flaxen blonde turned to him, blinking back tears, "W-What?"

"I'm... kinda... I'm gay, Nams."

Namine barely choked out an 'oh' before running down the hallway in tears.

How could she be so stupid? Now she's ruined the only friendship she had besides her own sister. She felt sick; she just wanted to go home. In all honesty, she hadn't really expected rejection, but she sure as hell got it. Roxas didn't even like _girls._ Kairi better not be sucking face with Sora. She just wanted to get out of this place before he could find her.

* * *

Roxas slammed his head against his locker and slide down into a ball. He rested his head between his knees and gritted his teeth.

Suddenly, a hand swept through his hair, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The boy recognized the voice immediately, gazing up at his boyfriend of four months, "Axel..."

"Yup, that's my name. Glad you got it memorized. Now what's up?"

The blond spun his head in the direction Namine had fled before speaking, "I royally screwed up, Axe. I can't believe I couldn't tell she had a crush on me. I would've told her if I'd known."

The fiery redhead bent down next to the younger teenager, "Who are you talking about?"

"Namine..."

Axel gapped at him before glancing up at blonde girl's locker, "Woah, wait, Nami has a crush on you? I couldn't tell either. She surely was good at hiding her feelings. Oh piss, she told you didn't she?"

"She told me she liked me more than a friend. And I just flat out rejected her. I didn't even consider her feelings. I just said 'Sorry I'm gay' and she ran down the hall in tears." Roxas bagged the back of his head against the locker again, "I'm so stupid."

"Hey, giving yourself a concussion isn't going to help any of this. Now stand up and go find her." Axel said while grabbing the boy's arm and pulling him off the floor.

"No way. I'm the last person on the planet she wants to see right now. I'll talk to her tomorrow." Roxas replied dashing down the hallway away from his boyfriend.

"The longer you put this off, the longer it'll strain your friendship!" He heard the redhead call after him.

The blond didn't really even care at that moment. He just wanted to go lie down in his bed and rot. He had probably ruined his relationship with his best friend, lost her trust, and crushed her heart into tiny pieces. Boy, didn't he feel like shit.

* * *

Namine clenched her books to her chest as she and her sister Kairi stepped out of the car.

The redhead placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, "Stop being so upset. Look." Namine trailed her gaze to follow her sister's pointing finger, "He's over there behind that bush. I can see his hair. Go talk to him. Just because you guys can't be romantic doesn't mean you still can't be friends! And I've always wanted a gay best friend, so you're lucky girl! Now go!" Kairi finished as she pushed her sister in the direction of the bush.

Namine slowly tiptoed to the area, before walking around the bush to see the certain blond, "Roxas, are you he-"

She was cut short as her face paled tremendously at the sight before her. Roxas was mid-liplock with a certain fiery redhead. Her face contorted as tears brimmed her eyes. This was certainly something she hadn't wanted to see.

The couple shot away from each other instantly upon hearing her voice. Roxas quickly spun his head in her direction, "Nams, I was-"

The blonde girl shook her head frantically, "You don't have to tell me. I saw for myself." She stared at him as hot liquid rolled down her face, "I'm sorry for intruding." She concluded as she ran off towards the building.

Her spiky haired best friend watched as she ran off. He slumped over and plopped down onto the grass, "As if it couldn't get any worse."

Namine stared blankly at her sketch pad during class. Why did Roxas have to be here? Why did he have to sit right next to her? _Why couldn't he like her?_

If only he'd told her earlier. Then her crush could've faded off when she realized there was no hope. Everything's ruined. She doesn't have a best friend anymore. Namine clenched her desk tightly. This wasn't fair, it just wasn't. He never showed signs of being gay... but the only gay she was used to were the guys who really put it out there.

The white paper that sat in front of her was soon splattered with liquid. What? She was crying? Oh no, don't start crying now. Not in front of everyone, especially Roxas. She had already looked like a fool for running off in tears twice now. Namine dared to gaze up at the boy beside her, only to find him staring at her with concern. His brows were furrowed and he bit his lip. She knew that look. She had only seen it once before when they saw a starved stray puppy and he decided to take it home. Namine wasn't a stray puppy though. She was a broken hearted teenage girl.

The bell rang and the flaxen blonde stood up quickly. Namine snatched her backpack onto her back before quickly grabbing her sketch pad. She had to get out of here and fast. As she began to weave through the desk, she merely wiped tears on the back of her hand to prevent anyone from seeing. Though before the poor girl could make it out the door a firm hand grabbed her wrist.

Namine turned to see Roxas staring at her with those ocean blue eyes, his face seeming determined. Finally, he opened his mouth to speak, "Namine, we really need to talk about this."

The girl's jaw clenched, knowing that if there was no nickname used it was some seriously deep shit. She only shook her head, "There's nothing to talk about Roxas. You don't need some silly girl with a crush to get in your way."

"How long?"

She cocked a brow at him, "Huh?"

His gazed hardened, "How long have you had a crush on me?"

Namine bit her lip to fight tears. Her voiced was wavering but she managed to whimper out a reply, "Since seventh grade..."

Roxas' blues eyes widened, "Three years?"

She nodded before gently pulling her arm away from him, "Now, if you're done reminding me of how much of an idiot I am. I have to get to lunch. Bye Roxas..."

The blond stood dumbfounded as he watched her retreat towards the cafeteria. Sure he had had a silly little crush on Namine when they first met, but then he started leaning towards guys more. Why hadn't he pursued those feelings for Namine? He had to admit they were partially still there. But weren't his feelings for Axel stronger?

Roxas leaned his head against the doorway, "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

Roxas lie on his bed staring at the ceiling as the older redheaded teenager rolled around in his desk chair, waiting for the blond to continue speaking.

"I don't get it. Why can't I just fix things with her? Why is she avoiding me?"

Axel stopped rolling the desk chair and scoffed, "You _broke_ her heart, Roxie. That's not something a little 'I'm sorry' is going to fix."

"Thanks Axe, that helps me out _so_ much."

The redhead folded is arms and leaned his chin onto the back of the chair with a smirk, "Your bitchy sarcasm is noted, Roxie, but it's not gonna fix things between you and Nams."

Roxas shot him a glare, "Whatever. And stop calling her that. I made up the nickname, I've always been the only one to call her that."

"Yikes, possessive and touchy much?"

The blond sat up in his bed, "What?"

Axel smirked and cocked a brow, "You're starting to sound like a jealous boyfriend protecting his girl. Are you sure those feelings you had for Namine faded over the years?"

Roxas scoffed, "Please, you're my _boyfriend_. Why would you be telling me to pursue feelings for someone else?"

"Because if your feelings for someone else are strong than the ones for me, do you think I really wanna be lead on like some hooker trying to get into a guy's pants?" The redhead replied as he spun in the desk chair.

"I guess not..." The blond shrugged.

"Of course not. Now, tell me everything you think, feel, and know about Namine."

Roxas' eyes widened as he opened his mouth to speak, "She's funny, caring, and independent. But when she gets upset and sometimes will bite her lip or the inside of her cheek. Her eyes seem to get bluer when tears build up in them. She plays video games with me all the time, even though she really sucks at them and I always end up having to help her. Her favorite color is white because she thinks it's pure and reminds her of clouds. She's an amazing artist and can paint just about anything. She's constantly drawing pictures for me and she can always make me smile. Her favorite food is spaghetti, which really goes against the fact she loves wearing white. Her favorite ice cream flavor is sea-salt. She's the greatest friend I've ever had. She means so much to me. And everything I've done makes me feel like the biggest dick in the world. I don't know what I can ever do without her. I just want to make her happy again. I've never felt so horrible in my life."

Axel turned around in the chair to press his back against the back of the chair, "Damn, Roxas. You're head over heels for her."

The said blond shot up from his bed, "No I'm not! I love you... d-don't I?"

"Roxas, if something were to happen to that puppy of yours, the one you named after Namine."

"You mean Nami?"

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, who would you go to tell about it first? Me or Namine?"

Roxas crossed his legs underneath himself, "Namine, I guess. But that's not fair, the puppy was named after her and she was there when I found it."

"Okay, different question. Let's say you get to go on a trip to the set of your favorite TV show. Who would you take?"

"Namine. But that's only because you hate all the TV shows I like and she doesn't!"

"Roxas, quit making up stupid excuses. If you were gonna go to an amusement park, who would you want with you?"

"That's not fair! You hate being in crowds!"

Axel rolled his eyes, "Just answer the fucking question, blondy."

Roxas chewed his lip before sighing, "Namine."

"You idiot, don't you get it? You have so much more in common with Namine than you do with me. You hate my style of clothes, music, and TV shows. We even like different drinks and shit. The only thing we have in common is that we both like sea-salt ice-cream, but Namine has that in common too. Are you sure you didn't start going for guys because Namine was the only girl who talked to you and didn't have any interest? Turns out she did. You were just running away from your feelings, weren't you? Covering them up?"

"I guess that might've been what I was doing at the time... But I do have an interest in guys now. So I can't like Namine."

The redhead smacked a hand to his forehead, "Have you never heard of being bisexual or are you really just _that_ blond?"

The younger male plopped his back down on the mattress of his bed, "I never really thought about being bisexual."

"It's possible to like both genders. But right now I think you're pretty straight. You've got it _bad_ for Namine, Roxie."

That earned the redhead another glare, "I can't be straight if I find guys attractive."

Axel grinned, "Ah well. Just tell her how you feel about her next week at school!"

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you..."

The older male shook his head, "Nah. I'm graduating this year anyway. I'd end up having to leave you here all by yourself while I went off to college at that rate. But if we stop now, we can both be happy. Even if you're gonna be with a girl. Ew."

Roxas stood up off his bed, "As long as you stay flaming gay you should be fine."

"Psht. With this hair I can do anything I want to, babe."

The younger blond grinned before pressing his lips to the redhead's one last time, "Thank you. _For everything_."

* * *

Namine sat on the bench awkwardly next to her sister as the redhead kissed and giggled. The blonde rolled her eyes and lulled her head from side to side. This was getting obnoxious. She closed her eyes to drown out the sight and sound of the two horny kids next to her until an unexpected weight dropped on her legs.

She groaned, "Ow! Hey, who is-" Her eyes widened to see a certain spiky haired boy sitting on her lap.

He grinned, "Miss me?"

"What're you doing?" _I've been trying to hard to avoid you!_

His face shifted into a more serious one, "I need to talk to you about something important. But let's get away from the two people trying to suck each other's faces off."

Kairi yanked herself away from Sora's lips, "Hey! We can still hear, ya know!"

Roxas grinned, "Yeah I know. Now, I'm saving your sister from you. I think this is the last thing she wants to see."

_Actually I prefer this than getting my heart broken by you again._

The blond grabbed the small girl's hand before taking off. She trailed behind him as he took her to the very bush she had seen him lip-locking with that redheaded senior the other day. Namine shifted uncomfortably as Roxas sat down behind the bush beckoning her to come closer and take a seat. She cocked a brow at him, "What's this all about?"

"If you'll sit down and listen I'll tell you."

She did as she was told, taking a seat next to her best friend. He sighed, "How do I start this? Well, I talked to Axel about you. And it really made me realize something. I had a crush on you back in those days too. But I never thought you felt the same, I sort of gave up I guess you could say. You were the only girl that paid attention to me, so I guess I started going for guys since girls didn't really have any interest me."

"So... I turned you gay?"

Roxas grinned then shook his head, "Nah. People are born gay, but it usually takes them a bit to realize it. Though the thing is, I still find myself attracted to girls too... mainly you."

Namine's cheeks flushed a bright pink, "M-Me? What're you saying?"

"I'm not directly gay, Nams. I'm bi. And I broke up with Axel... because I realized I have stronger feelings for you. And I've just had them stored away for a while. But now that I see them again... I really like you too."

The blonde girl bit her lip as her eyes weld up with tears, "You're not playing some type of prank on me are you?"

Roxas gapped at her, "I'm not that cruel, Nams! In fact, I'd never want to hurt you like I have. When I saw you run off in tears I started banging my head against the lockers. There's still a knot there to prove it. I've never felt so awful in my life. Please believe me."

She nodded, "I do, Roxas..."

His face lit up and wrapped his arms around her, "Good, I'm so glad. Does this mean you'll go out with me?"

Namine weaved her arms around his shoulders, "Of course, you idiot."

* * *

The couple lay on opposite ends of Namine's bed. Roxas' feet faced the headboard while Nami's lie on the foot of the bed. They had scooted around to adjust themselves so that their faces were right in front of each other.

Roxas grinned, "Your turn."

Namine stared at the ceiling and hummed, "What's the craziest thing you've ever done?"

The blond scrunched up his nose before answering, "Axel took me to a 'Gays Only' party. It was insane. I have never seen so many girls making out in my life."

The girl stuck out her tongue, "Gross, you didn't find it hot did you?"

He shook his head, "I didn't. I think Axel did though."

She giggled, "Your turn."

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

The flaxen blonde tilted her head in thought, "Well. It wouldn't be a possession, so I'd have to say that I'd want the ability to kick your butt at video games."

"Psht, as if. I'm totally awesome and you know it."

Namine let out a laugh before speaking, "How far did you go with Axel?"

The boy's mouth fell agape, "Are you asking me if I did it with Axel?"

She nodded with a grin as the blond sighed, "No, we never got past kissing. But I'm pretty sure I was the girl of the relationship, so..."

"At least you get to be the man now." Namine chimed cheekily.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up. Now, my question is..." His voice trailed off a moment before he got the courage to continue, "Are you really okay with me being bi?"

The girl next to him shot up, "How could you ask that? Of course I'm okay with it." She fell back down onto the bed, "I think it's awesome. I can tell you what character or celebrity I think is hot and you could totally agree with me."

Roxas chuckled, "Like Link?"

"Aw yeah, Link is a sexy beast man."

"That he is."

Namine snickered, "All I have to do is dress up like Link and you'll get a boner."

The blond sneered, "Hey now, don't use my gayness against me."

"I think I will." Nami hummed.

Roxas rolled over on his side to get a better look at his girl's face. He smiled as he gazed at her face.

She cocked a brow, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's been two weeks since we've been together and you're finally starting to act like yourself again." Roxas replied as his smile grew across his face.

"Sorry... I guess having your heart broken and then mended in the course of about three or four weeks takes a toll on your attitude." Namine retorted.

"Yeah I guess, don't start making me feel horrible again."

"You didn't decide to go out with me because of guilt, right?"

Roxas sat up quickly, his face seeming stunned, "No way! I liked you back in seventh grade too! I just didn't think you had any interest so I moved on. It just happened to be that I moved on with guys. But no, I really like you Nams, I really, really do!"

She giggled, "Good, I'm happy then. I just don't want you doing this to repair our friendship."

He shook his head vigorously, "I really liked Axel, Nams, and I wouldn't have left him just to repair our friendship. I could've done that on my own, but I just kept doing stupid things to prevent it."

Namine nodded, "I get it. Do you think he's gonna be okay?"

"He's the one that told me to make the moves on you. He said the way I talked about you made me sound like I was head over heels for you."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that then." She replied as she sat up next to him.

He grinned, "Good."

Namine blushed as she realized the short distance between their faces. If one of them were to lean in just slightly their lips would meet. Roxas gazed into her eyes and glanced down at her lips as his own face flushed. Slowly, he closed his eyes and began to lean in. Namine felt her own eyes flutter closed, waiting in anticipation.

_Bang! _"Namine! Mom said Roxas needs to head home! It's getting late!"

The couple shot apart immediately, Roxas smiled, "Sorry, I didn't realize the time."

She nodded, "Okay... Oh! Hey! Kairi's party for the seniors is next weekend... do you want to come save me?"

"Well, my parents are having some fancy dinner at my house that weekend. They said I could go somewhere else if I wanted. You'll have to settle for staying here in your room during the party."

She grinned, "I'm completely okay with that as long as I'm with you."

Roxas fought a blush, "Yeah. Same here."

Namine wrapped the boy in a tight hug before releasing him, "Okay. I'll see you then."

He nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

Namine had actually gotten dressed for the party. She knew she'd have to be there for at least a few minutes to satisfy her older sister's needs. The artistic blonde shuffled around the living room awkwardly waiting for her boyfriend to make an appearance. The party was about to start. He was supposed to come save her. Where the hell was he?

She sighed and sunk into the couch. Her bubbly redheaded sister decided to show up and plop down next to her. She smiled, "What's wrong little sister?"

Namine rolled her eyes at the name, "Roxas isn't here yet and he promised he'd be here."

"Axel isn't here yet, maybe he's with him."

She sighed, "That's not very reassuring..."

Kairi shrugged, "Well Axel is his boyfriend, after all."

Namine's eyes widened, "You mean I haven't told yo-"

"There he is!"

The blue eyed girl's eyes widened when she saw her boyfriend. He wore a checkered vest over a black button up with black skinny jeans. He looked so cute! Namine's face flushed as she took him in with a smile, "You look great."

Roxas grinned, "Why thanks, you look gorgeous. I didn't actually expect you to get dressed up for this."

"What? This is just a black dress I had in my closet from a wedding. It's nothing really."

"Well I like it. It's cute. You should dress up for me some more."

Namine rolled her eyes, "Some time you can come over and we'll play dress up."

The blond in front of her snickered, "Sure, I'll take that."

"Oh shush."

After all the seniors were announced, welcomed, and congratulated the party began. Loud music, balloons, and who knows how many spin the bottle games. It had everything. Kairi's parties _never_ disappointed anyone. Namine wasn't popular like her, she'd be at the parties (it was her house too after all) and everyone would say "Hey! You're Kairi's little sister!" and she'd nod then head up to her room. Roxas often came to the parties and stayed with her. This time, though, they both knew it'd be different.

Kairi gazed around the living room as the crowd of teenagers jumped and danced around. The redhead turned to her boyfriend, "Have you seen Namine?"

The brunette shook his head, "Not since Roxas got here. They're probably hanging out somewhere."

The girl crossed her arms uncomfortably, "No, Axel's here and I haven't seen him. I haven't seen Roxas either. I'd better go check the guest bedroom. That's where Axel _always_ stores himself away at my parties."

Sora grimaced, "You're not saying that you think... he and Roxas are..."

Kairi shivered in disgust, "I don't know, but we're gonna find out. I swear if Roxas left Namine alone after he promised to hang out with her I'm gonna be pissed."

The boy sighed, "Well come on, let's go check."

The couple made their way up the stairs. Kairi slowly creeped up to the guest bedroom door, when she heard a moan she reared back immediately. She bit her lip and glanced at Sora who nodded at her. The redhead gripped the doorknob and flung it open, "Okay Axel! No more play time for you and Rox- Woah you aren't Roxas." She stared with her mouth agape as the partner in Axel's bed was none other than his fellow senior Demyx.

The fiery redhead jumped up from beside his companion, "Damn it Kairi! No! Roxas and I broke up three weeks ago! Now get the fuck out!"

Kairi cocked her head to the side, "Hold up! Why'd you break up?"

"Cause he's with your sister you idiot! Now get out!"

The girl rolled her eyes, "Fine. But I expect you to clean these sheets!"

Axel grinned, "Don't I always?"

Kairi closed the door, letting her hand slip off the doorknob. She turned her head towards Sora, "Did you hear all that?"

Sora's eyes were wide and he seemed speechless, he merely nodded before gazing at Namine's door down the hall. He then glanced back at Kairi.

"You think they're in there?"

"I've known Roxas since he was in diapers. He's a cuddler..."

Kairi grit her teeth, "I swear if he does anything to Namine I'm gonna-"

Sora shook his head with a chuckle, "He's not some man-whore, Kai."

"But still!" She screeched before storming down the hall to her sister's room.

"Kairi..." The brunette warned.

She shot him a glare before yanking the door open, "Alright Roxas, what're you doing to my sister!"

The blonde couple both jumped out of their skin at the sudden appearance of Kairi. The older sister quickly locked her jaw shut when she saw the two in front of her. Namine sat legs crossed between Roxas's legs as he straddled her on the bed. Her back pressed against his chest as she held a game controller in her hand. The blond boy's hands were on top of hers as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Namine gazed at her sister in surprise, "Kairi? What's up? We're just playing a game."

"B-But the way you're sitting!"

"I'm helping her... Nams sucks at this game. She needs me to guide her, geez. What? Did you think we were banging in here or something?" Roxas retorted with a snort.

Sora snickered, "Yup, that's exactly what she thought."

The blond leaned back onto his hands, "Geez, Kairi. I've known you for years and you can't even trust me. That's rude."

Kairi's face flushed as she fumed. She stomped her foot, "Why didn't you even tell me you guys were dating! And have been for three weeks now!"

Namine tilted her head to the side, "I tried but you were too busy with Sora. I thought you heard me that one day, I guess not. I attempted to tell you this afternoon but Roxas showed up."

"Fine! Okay! I have a party to run! No funny business up here you two!" The older girl replied with a huff.

The blond leaned forward back onto Namine and wrapped his arms around her stomach, "Wouldn't dream of it." He said with a cheeky grin.

Kairi stormed out of the room as Sora bit his lip holding back a laugh as he watched her. He turned to the couple, "Sorry you guys. She didn't believe me when I said you wouldn't be doing anything."

Roxas shrugged, "Eh. It's cool."

With that the brunette shut the door and followed his girlfriend down the stairs.

Namine sighed, "It's hard to believe Kairi is going to be a senior herself next year. Who's gonna throw the parties then?"

"You?"

The girl sneered, "If I liked parties I'd be down there and not up here with you."

"Aw, but I like being up here with you." He replied as the buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Good thing I don't like to part then." Namine replied as she started up the video game again.

* * *

The two walked down the beach hand in hand feeling the waves run over their toes. It was their summer vacation before their junior year. Axel and Demyx were going to be moving to Destiny Islands so they offered to take the two younger couples with them for the summer. Of course, Kairi and Sora were too busy having a make-out session to even notice the younger blonde couple had left. They were okay with that considering Kairi watched them like a damn hawk.

Namine let the sea breeze wash over her, "I like it out here. You think we could come back again sometime?"

Roxas smiled gently, "Maybe, sometime. I'd gladly bring you back, I like it too."

"The smell of actual sea salt beats the smell of sea-salt ice cream." The girl replied with a giggle.

The boy shook his head, "Nothing can replace the taste though."

"Of course not! The sea tastes awful! And to think of how much fish pee is probably in it is just ew."

Roxas let out a laugh before stopping and sitting down on the sand to rest his feet. He pulled his girlfriend down next to him. Namine let out a yelp before allowing herself to be caught by the blond.

He smirked, "Mine."

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

And so he did. They sat there in a comfortable silence watching the waves until Namine spoke up.

"I'm glad Axel found Demyx... he's good for him."

Roxas nodded, "Yeah. Better than I was for him. Turns out I still liked girls too. I was happy when I heard that he had gotten a new boyfriend. I wasn't really surprised that it was Demyx. I easily figured out he was gay in a heartbeat."

Namine shook her head, "I can't figure out when anyone is gay."

"Obviously."

"Jerk."

Roxas chuckled, "Well that doesn't matter now does it? No. Speaking of which there's something I wanna tell you."

The blonde girl turned to him, "Huh? What is it?"

Roxas leaned in and gently pressed his lips to hers, "I um... I love you."

Namine blushed and spun her head away from his, "I love you, too." She replied.

"And don't worry, I won't be leaving you for some guy anytime soon." He chimed with a grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah I guess you're just my gay boyfriend."

* * *

_Like the cheesy ending? I sure do! xD_


End file.
